Hating is a Cover up for Loving
by Butters-St0tch
Summary: Craig never wanted to hang out with Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. As a matter of fact,now he only wants to hang out with Cartman. CraigxCartman
1. Giving the finger is bad, m

**Yes, I know. Craig and Cartman are ****NOT**** a normal couple in South Park. But hey, come on, they're pretty cute, right? I'm so proud someone is actually reading this. To show that you love me, give me a review, please. :) This is kind of fluffy, I'm trying to make it romantic…but not at its most. This story comes on slow. Everything is the same in South Park, except that they're in grade 8 now. Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Cartman (joking), but, I don't own anything in South Park. Made by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. **

**CartmanxCraig**

-----------------------------------------------------

Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny just got off the bus, and were heading for class, until they bumped into Craig. Of course, being 'rivals' they began to argue.

"Uggh, Craig, you're not cool, you big dickhole!" Cartman exclaimed, glaring at Craig.

Craig blinked.

"Yeah Craig! You're only flipping us off because you're jealous you're not in our gang!" Kyle crossed his arms, and Stan nodded in agreement.

"Phuck myeah," shouted Kenny in agreement.

"Oh, um…You guys are taking this way too seriously. The reason I and everybody else don't want to hang out with you guys is because you guys get into random shit that causes trouble. It's been the same since grade 3, and has carried onto grade 8." Craig said in his monotone voice, as usual. "Oh, and by the way-" Craig cut off his sentence by flipping off Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman.

"Fuck you Craig! Nobody likes you Craig! You big fat douche bag!" Cartman overacted, and started sticking his tongue and spitting at Craig, who was already walking away.

_What assholes. I don't even like those kids! _Craig thought, as he headed towards Mr. Garrison's class.

Token, Clyde and Tweek waved as Craig entered the room. Craig grinned a sheepishly, knowing that these kids were his true gang.

"Welcome to class Craig, please get your junk, and get to your god damn seat," Mr. Garrison ordered, pointing to Craig's desk.

_Oh my god_. Craig frowned, and gave the bird to Mr. Garrison, looking straight into his eyes.

"Craig Tucker! Did you just give me the middle finger?!"

"No."

"To the school counselor, right now!" Mr. Garrison ordered, shouting in anger.

Craig didn't say anything, and looked over to his friends. Token frowned and shrugged. Clyde tilted his head to the side, and mouthed 'What the fuck?' and Tweek, gave an annoying twitch.

"Ha-ha, serves you right Craig," Cartman giggled, proud of himself. Stan and Kyle raised an eyebrow, and Kenny went along with Cartman, and laughed softly.

_Stupid Cartman, being such a smart ass! He really gets on my nerves! Sometimes I just want to…GRR!_ Craig squinted to the thought, and turned to Cartman.

Craig flipped off Cartman, for the second time.

"Craig!" Cartman shouted, and pretended to be _very_ offended.

"Craig Tucker, you make your way to the school counselor! RIGHT NOW," Mr. Garrison was starting to get mad.

"Yes Mr. Garrison…"

--- --- ---

Craig was sitting outside the school counselor's door, waiting for Mr. Mackey, as usual.

He didn't really care what Mr. Mackey said to him, it always went in one ear, and out the other. Besides, he always said the same things: "Craig, don't flip people off. It's very disrespectful...m'kay?"

While waiting, Craig began to get lost in his own mind.

_Hmm…when I really think of it, I don't really hate Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Come to think of it, Cartmans the only one that annoys me. _Cartman's evil face washed past Craig's mind. He shuddered. _I don't know why, but he always tries to bug me…or be a smart ass in front of me… or something. At least he doesn't treat me like Kyle-_

Craig's idle thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Uh…Mr. Craig Tucker? Please come in my office, m'kay?" It was Mr. Mackey, wagging his index finger to tell him to come into his office.

"Yes Mr. Mackey."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Okay Mr. Mackey, I understand," Craig lied, as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "I promise to _never _flip off anybody again."

"M'kay Craig! That's good, now get back to class….m'kay?" Mr. Mackey smiled, and led Craig out of his office.

_Dumb teachers will never tell _me_ what to do_, Craig thought making his way towards Mr. Garrisons door. He knocked slowly, and opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Craig, have you decided to behave yourself?" Mr. Garrison said, crossing his arms.

"Why, yes Craig, have you decided to change?" It was that same annoying voice that was always arguing with Craig, over the stupidest things. Eric Cartman.

Craig rolled his eyes, and didn't respond. He knew he'd get in trouble by Mr. Garrison. Craig made his way to his desk, and forgot that Cartman sat right next to him. Craig sighed; he was going to be arguing with Cartman all class.

"Okay children, now we're going to start with some math. Who can tell me how to write this question as an expression?" Mr. Garrison asked, looking around the classroom for hands.

Kyle raised his hand, and said something, but that's were Craig got distracted and trailed off.

"So, Craig, go into deep shit for giving me the finger?" Cartman whispered, smirking evilly.

Craig gasped. "Shut up fat ass! Leave me alone!" Craig said, a little bit too loud, and thought he was caught by Mr. Garrison, but he didn't notice.

Cartman scoffed. "At least I have an ass, Craig."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Craig exclaimed, with a tint of red on his cheeks. He didn't expect that one.

"You heard me," Cartman said smartly, straightening his back, and smirking.

Craig glanced over at Clyde, and gave him a 'did-you-just-hear-what-Cartman-said?!' look.

Clyde's eyes widened and he nodded.

Cartman was one fucking messed up kid, and Craig decided to ignore him for the rest of class. It didn't work.

**OKIE DOKIE, that's all for the first chapter kiddos. Remember, never to give Cartman or your teacher the finger, unless you're willing to get into deep shit. This is ONLY the first chapter, so don't be upset if the romance doesn't kick in. Be patient. Thanks for reading, I enjoy reading reviews! :)**


	2. Dr Craig Tucker

**Hey fellas! Did you miss me? Special thanks to ****super manako sohma****, ****Xx. Weird Messed Up Girl .xX****, and ****lustfulangel723****, for my first reviews. These sweet words gave me a boost of confidence! Now I'm even more pumped into writing this! This chapter has not much to do with CraigxCartman, uh; more of a KylexCraig… keep reading, and be patient! The good stuff will come soon. **

Cartman eyed the clock time-to-time, waiting for the bell to ring, to save him from school. He smiled, there was only about 10 minutes left of class, and he was really excited. Liane was going to buy him a new Xbox 360 live, _with halo_, right after school, because of the good grades that he was getting. Cartman planned out this whole event, and even invited Kenny, to get him to stand in line-ups, and to have someone to play halo with.

_Only about ten minutes left of school… why not actually learn something, and make the best of it? _Cartman turned his attention over to Mr. Garrison, who was writing something on the chalk board.

"Okay children, who can tell me when Great Britain's Queen Victoria died?" Mr. Garrison looked around his classroom, and only two hands were up in the air.

Pip and Kyle were waving their hands up in the air, begging to answer the question. To Pips dismay, Mr. Garrison doesn't like "frenchies," and looked over at Kyle.

"Yes Kyle?"

"1901," Kyle said smartly, giving Pip an evil look.

"Aw," Pip grumbled, slumping back into his chair.

Cartman snorted_. Wow…Kyle is such a smart ass. He probably thinks he's the smartest kid in the class right now! My grades are just as good as his! Even my mam thinks so! This is the perfect time of the day to make Kyle pissed off…_Cartman grinned, and didn't notice he was staring at Kyle.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Kyle raised an eyebrow; Cartman was staring at him for a while now. "What are you up to fat ass?"

"Oh nothing, Kahl…" Cartman gave another evil grin, and turned his attention to Mr. Garrison.

"Oh Jesus…not again. You want to compete over who's smarter, right?" Kyle said, with no patience in his voice.

"Shut your god damn Jew mouth Kahl! We both know that I'm smarter! Besides, my mam is buying me an Xbox because I'm so smart!" Cartman roared.

"Oh please, fat ass! She's only getting you an Xbox so that you'll stay away from her when she's fucking," Kyle argued.

Craig's daydreaming got interrupted by Cartman and Kyle. Cartman's and Kyle's random outbursts got Craig back to earth. He looked over, to see what was going on.

Mr. Garrison obviously wasn't paying any attention to his students, because you could hear Cartman and Kyle fighting if you were 50 miles away.

"You guys, calm down…this is stupid," Stan stated, trying to learn the last bits of History they had left.

"Myeah, thmis happems every day," Kenny rolled his eyes and continued to doodle _women_ all over his work.

"You don't say?" Craig interrupted, surprising Cartman and Kyle. They jerked back to Craig's voice.

"Stay out of this Craig," Kyle warned.

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to pay attention here!" Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll see you later Broflovski. When I get my Xbox 360," Cartman bragged.

Cartman just finished arguing with Kyle, turned his attention to Mr. Garrison, and the bell rang. Freedom.

---

"See myoo guys, I'm gumma go to Future Shmop with Cartman, he's gettming am Xbox 360," Kenny squealed, grinning.

"Yeah I heard," Kyle said through clenched teeth, and rolled his eyes.

"See ya' dude," Stan said, and waved goodbye to Kenny, who scurried into Liane's car.

Stan and Kyle climbed onto their bus, and Kyle sat on an empty seat, and patted down the empty space next to him, motioning Stan to sit with him.

"Oh…sorry dude, I'm sitting next to Wendy today," Stan shrugged, giving a sheepish grin.

"Right…whatever…" Kyle rolled his eyes, and looked away from Stan, annoyed.

"Dude, you should come sit with Bebe, she's sitting in the seat right next to me and Wendy…" Stan finished, elbowing Kyle in the arm, smiling, and rolling his eyebrows up and down.

Kyle knew what was going on. Stan was trying to hook him up with Bebe, _again._

"You know what Stan? I don't like Bebe, so stop trying to hook me up with her!" Kyle barked viciously, trying to show Stan he was seriously mad.

"…I thought that you liked her." Stan frowned, surprised of Kyle's random outburst.

"No Stan! I was only nice to her when she was around Wendy, you, and me, so that you would be happy, and feel comfortable!" Kyle hissed, to make Stan feel bad.

Stan paused for a while.

"STAN! Hurry up! Are you going to sit with me or not?" Wendy ordered in a flirty voice, impatient for Stan. She crossed her arms, and slumped into her seat.

"COMING WENDY!" Stan yelled to Wendy. "Oh…okay dude, whatever you say. I'll sit with you tomorrow, okay?" Stan promised, turning his back, and making his way towards Wendy. He had been really into Wendy, _being in the eighth grade_, and barely had time to hang out with his best friend.

Kyle's eyes started to get boggy, and his throat felt tight. He felt neglected, and alone. He looked out the window, and tried to hold back his tears and emotions. Kyle was good at doing that.

---

_Where to sit… _Craig got on the bus, and eyed over the seats, making his way down the aisle.

Clyde was sitting with Token, and they were listening to Token's MP3 player. Tweek was sitting alone, but gave unwelcoming twitches, which dragged Craig away from sitting with him.

At the corner of Craig's eye, he saw Kyle, sitting alone, looking out the window, with wet eyes, and his face buried into his hands.

"Hey dude… can I sit here?" Craig questioned, giving a friendly smile.

"Oh..Um, sure…" Kyle sniffled, shifting down the seat to make room for Craig.

Craig plopped down next to Kyle, and leered over at Kyle. He wasn't making any eye contact with him, to reduce the chance of Craig seeing him cry.

"So dude…what's the matter?" Craig asked curiously, he had never seen Kyle look weak and upset before.

"Hm?" Kyle turned over to Craig, surprised that he had noticed he was upset. "Oh…nothing, really." Kyle masked his tears with an artificial smile.

"No…you're all teary… what's going on?" Craig wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"Well…" Kyle let out a deep sigh, ready to have a close, heart-felt conversation with Craig. He turned his face towards Craig, and wiped his wet, sea green eyes with the sleeves of his arm.

"Okay...Stan and I haven't been hanging out much, see?" Kyle said, trying to keep Craig on conversation.

Craig nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that…"

"Well, the reason is because of Wendy. He's been way more interested in her than when we were younger. I can't remember the last time we've hung out! It's always, Wendy _this_, Wendy _that_… he never stops talking about her either!" Kyle panted, and glared over at Stan. "It's like…I don't exist anymore."

"Dude…" Craig's deep ocean blue eyes were huge. He moved closer to Kyle, and patted him on the back, and peered into Kyle's eyes. "Don't worry about him for now… he's just…_growing_ a bit, and noticing Wendy much more than he used to. Try to do things he likes when you're around him, and don't be afraid to tell him how you're feeling."

Kyle smirked. "Thanks Dr. Craig Tucker I'll remember that…I think I'm all better now!" Kyle leaped into Craig's arms, and squeezed him into a tight hug.

Craig's mouth dropped open, and he blinked. "No problem," he said, and returned the hug.

"Craig…I'm sorry I was always such a douche towards you…" Kyle said apologetically, looking away from Craig.

"It's alright…I was always a dickhole towards you and your gang too…especially Cartman." Craig confessed, grinning and shrugging.

"Cartman? Who cares about what _he_ thinks?" Kyle gave a ditsy grin, and giggled.

"No one," Craig lied. Obviously he cared for what he thought, either wise, he wouldn't even talk to him, let alone talk back to him, or fight with him. But he wanted to hide that, just for now, to stay on the safe side with Kyle…

**Wow, that was a really long write, and probably a really long read too. Happily, there's some caring kicking in. Don't worry; stuff is going to happen…**

**Reviews are for the win. :D **


	3. What a waste of recess

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them! **

**Okay, so, if you haven't noticed readers, I've changed the title. I wanted to change it because it didn't seem appealing enough. Anyways, I might start another story, because ideas keep coming to me! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own South park, or any of its characters, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. **

---

"What do you wanna do?" Clyde asked, his face buried in his hands, and slumped down on the steps at the school door.

It was another boring recess at South Park elementary for Craig and his gang. Everybody else seemed to have fun…

"I don't know man, there's nothing TO do," Token mumbled, eyeing around the playground.

"SWEET JESUS, MAN! ARRGH- We're wasting our recess!" Tweek screamed, pulling his hair down, and running around in circles.

"Calm down…its okay," Craig said, and put his palm overtop of Tweek's hand, and settled him down. "What are Cartman and them doing?"

"I don't know…what are they doing?" Token questioned, searching around the playground.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Clyde shouted, and pointed towards Kyle and Stan, Cartman and Kenny. They were all scattered around.

"Myoo guys, mleave me out of thmis!" Kenny screamed, backing away from Stan, Cartman and Kyle. "I have mothing to do wimth thmis!"

"Whatever Kenneh, I don't care if you're here or not…" Cartman rolled his eyes, and continued to glare at Kyle and Stan.

Kenny shrugged, and waved to Stan and Kyle, and they rudely ignored him, forgetting what a good friend he was. He turned his back, and searched for a pal to play with.

"Dude! What's going on!?" Clyde blurted, anxious to see what the whole 'fight' was about.

"SHH! Shut up! I'm trying to hear!" Craig hissed, cupping one hand over Clyde's mouth.

"Smoree," Clyde muffled, sounding a lot like Kenny, with Craig's hand over his mouth.

"I hate you both! Stan, go make out with your girlfriend! Cartman, go eat something!" Kyle screamed, out of breath, looking away from both Cartman and Stan, sensitive to every word thrown at him.

"Dude, Kyle! I'm sorry! I know I've been spending a lot of time with Wendy, _my girlfriend, _but you're still my best friend! I didn't mean to neglect you!" Stan whined, and pouted, looking helpless, trying to plead for Kyle's forgiveness.

_Kyle took my advice! He told Stan how he was feeling! _Craig's eyes enlarged, surprised Kyle was actually listening to him when he was giving him advice for Stan.

"Wow…best friend troubles-" Token said, cut off by Craig's violent glare that screamed 'SHUT UP!'.

"…what do I have to do with this?" Cartman whined, raising an eyebrow.

"You have everything to do with this!" Kyle said his voice at maximum volume. "You rip on me for _everything!_"

Cartman stayed quiet.

"Exactly," Kyle said after a period of time where Cartman didn't reply. Cartman probably felt guilty, and thought Kyle was going to cry, like he did in grade 6. In grade 6, Cartman actually got to the point to make Kyle burst out into tears, and instead of drinking his 'sweet tears', he felt really bad for him. He even bought Kyle flowers, and apologized. Kyle figured Cartman was a big softie after that day.

"Dude, I _promise_ you," Stan said, with innocent, truthful periwinkle blue-colored eyes. "I _will_ hang out with you. Trust me, you'll get a girlfriend too, and you'll see how it feels-"

"HAHA! HAHAHA!" Cartman blurted the rudest, harshest laugh at Kyle, smiling an evil toothy grin. "Kyle Broflovski... Getting a date? Oh my god…that's way too-HAHAHAH!"

"Shut up fat boy! I could get a date any day!" Kyle bit his tongue. _Could he?_

"Dude…Kyle, don't get yourself into these things…" Stan whispered in Kyle's ear.

"Riiight, with _you_ being the ugliest boy in the class, I'm bound to pick up a chick earlier than you ever could!" Cartman said, crossing his arms and giving a teasing grin.

Kyle stepped forward. "THAT WAS A FAKE LIST! Craig was number one, and _you _were last!" Kyle said, poking Cartman on the chest.

Craig blinked. _That was a fake list? And… I was first? _

"WHAT?!" Clyde shouted, from the distance they were standing apart from Cartman, Kyle and Stan.

"Wha- Clyde?" Kyle squinted his eyes.

"That was a fake list?" Clyde questioned, a bit hurt.

"Well yeah- but… HEY! Why are you here?" Kyle said, thrown off that Craig and his gang was near them.

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. _You blew it Clyde, you blew it._

"Umm…" Clyde said, dumfounded.

"We had nothing better to do…so…we kind of figured that you guys would know what to do…" Token covered, and tried not to seem like a spy. Craig nodded in agreement.

"GAH! Oh my god! Sweet Jesus, what have you guys gotten me into!?" Tweek said, pulling his hair.

"Dude, Tweek, its okay…" Clyde said, reassuring Tweek he wasn't in danger being 'the fourth kid to complete their group.'

"Craig, get yourself and your gang away from us!" Cartman said, pointing towards the school steps, where they were sitting earlier.

"Waa? I…um.." Craig looked over to Kyle, Stan and Cartman, and glared. He decided he wanted to be defensive. "Why? Do you have a problem with us? Do you not like us?"

"Uh…no," Kyle said, not wanting to lose his friendship with 'Dr. Craig Tucker'. "I don't have a problem. It's just that…we're having personal issues."

"You and Stan are?" Craig slightly cocked his head to the side.

"Well…yeah, but I think it's over with, now," Stan said, _hoping_ the fight was over with, giving an innocent smile to Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Well then…why are you guys fighting with Cartman?" Craig questioned, glancing over to Cartman, who jumped at the sound of his own name.

"We always do," Kyle said, shooting a dirty look at Cartman.

"AY! It's not my fault, you guys suck ass!" Cartman yelled, ashamed to have Kyle, Stan and Kenny as his friends.

Token and Clyde giggled, Cartman's 'friends' hated him.

"NO! You suck ass Cartman! You little ass sucker!" Stan argued, and bit his tongue, _he was starting another fight_.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman motioned 'talk to the hand' with his hand, and disappeared from sight.

"Wow. Must suck to have _him_ as a friend," Clyde said, looking at the spot where Cartman once stood.

"Why does he even hang out with us anyways?" Stan questioned.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING FOR THE LAST FOUR YEARS," Kyle stomped one foot on the ground, and felt neglected, _again_.

Stan shrugged.

_Driiing_, the recess bell chimed, and students were sent to class.

"Wow, what a waste of recess," Token said, rolling his eyes, making his way to class.

_I didn't think so_, Craig thought.

---

Oh? What's going on here? Heh.. This chapter was a little bit hard to follow on. Anyways, review fellas!


	4. Gossiping like a 15 year old girl

**Mad? Sorry. I totally ran out of ideas, but then they came to me as I wrote!! Get ready for a REALLY long read.**

**Warning****: Those who are very sensitive to South Park pairings please do not read. You might not approve. This chapter is FILLED with slashes and twists.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own any South park characters. Suck my balls. **

Time was ticking, and it was almost the end to another school day. Mr. Garrison was just finishing up class with book-report presentations. Token was just finishing his, and he got a well-deserved A.

"Good job buddy," Craig said, giving Token a small high-five while he was walking back to his seat.

"Thanks," he replied, grinning.

Craig's turn for presenting his book report was coming soon, if he wasn't saved by the bell to save him from school. He glanced down at his ugly-girl book. It was bright green, and had a blue stick-girl on it.

"_Stargirl," _Craig muttered under his breath.

He hated the book with all his guts, and put no effort into his book report. The reason he got stuck with the book Stargirl was because he was absent the day the children had to pick their proper book-report books. There was a low variety of book-report books to choose from, because they had to pick a book out of the pile of books Mr. Garrison had left them.

He glared at his book in disgust, and peeked at his project. He had done a pathetic book-cube project, with; setting, summary, characters, problem, conflict, and character description written on each of the cubes faces. First of all, the cube didn't look like a cube. It was more in the shape of a shoe-box; he had messed up on the net of a cube the night before making it.

"_Procrastinator," _he mumbled to himself.

He then looked at his work. He was pretty sure his work was wrong, and what he had written down on the cube had false information that had nothing to do with the book. He hadn't really read the book, he had just rolled his eyes, and set the book aside, claiming it was a chick-book. Not that he cared. He only skimmed through it, and set it aside.

"Very good Eric, that was marvelous! Very good choice of book," Mr. Garrison said proudly to Cartman. "You get an A! Let's all clap for Eric!"

"Thank you Mr. Garrison," Cartman smirked, chuckling, in his 'good-two-shoes' stance. He bowed, and took a seat.

Craig wondered why Cartman had gotten such praise from Mr. Garrison. Cartman's projects usually sucked balls, and they always had something to do with racism or Kyle. Craig looked at Cartman's project. _It was disgustingly horrible_. His bold chicken scratch writing was written everywhere on a dirty piece of yellow paper. He had merely written a summary that was only half a page. Craig quickly got confused. He looked at the book Cartman was holding; 'Valley of Penises' by Herbert Garrison.

Craig rolled his eyes. No wonder he had gotten such a good mark! The book he had chosen was written by Mr. Garrison himself!_ He probably got the mark because Mr. Garrison was so flattered somebody actually wanted to read his attempt of a novel, _Craig thought.

He had to admit though; it was a clever thing to do. _Dammit, why hadn't I thought of that?_

"Uh, Craig, you're up next" Mr. Garrison commanded, gesturing Craig to come up in front of the classroom. "Cheeldren, this is the last book-report presentation for today." The kids cheered.

Craig got a bit nervous, and put his things together. He took his stupid shoe-box cube up to the classroom meekly.

"Name of book?" Mr. Garrison questioned.

"Stargirl," Craig muttered.

Cartman burst out laughing. "HA, HA, HAHAH! Cer-aig, you are SUCH a fag!"

"Shut up Cartman! It was the only book left!" He retorted back.

All the girls in his class we're swooning and squealing of how attractive and cute it was in a man to read romances. Craig snorted; he didn't read Stargirl because he wanted to.

"Hey- I think it's _adorable_, and very attractive in a man!" A high-pitched quiet voice said, from the back of the classroom. It was Wendy. She gave Craig a pretty lip-glossed smile. Craig raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Wendy!" Stan screamed, shocked of how much of a tramp Wendy sounded like. He was ready for a _full _commitment, where she wouldn't even look at other men. Stan was very overprotective over his delicate girlfriend.

Wendy giggled proudly, "It's okay Stan-ey, I love you too."

Stan stood dumbfounded, surprised of her choice of words. Kyle watched smirking; _maybe he was going to be hanging out with Stan a lot more this week…_

"Um, did that girl say she loved me?" Craig asked, glancing over at Wendy and Stan repeditly. He felt his face getting hot.

"Apparently, yes," Stan said in a snobbish voice, looking at the opposite direction of Wendy. He secretly felt depressed inside.

"You don't need to be so overprotective over it," Wendy snapped back, ignoring Stan for the rest of class.

"No cheeldren, not another interruption! Get on with your god-damn project Craig," Mr. Garrison ordered, giving the spotlight to Craig.

Craig looked at his audience. Most of the girls were batting their eyelashes wildly, staring at him in awe and adoration. The guys, on the other hand, were holding in giggles, and others watching Stan curiously, they had just watched a little quarrel between him and Wendy. Hey, Stan was a popular guy, and if that meant Stan was going to break up with Wendy, other guys could hook up with her. Wendy was a precious treasure, intelligent, gorgeous and funny. She flipped back her glossy, black hair out of her face, and turned her attention to Craig.

Craig cleared his throat. He winced at his stupid project, which was apparently unreadable, so he decided he had to present his project with memorization what he remembered from the book.

"Okay, um, the summary of Stargirl…" Craig kicked his stupid project away from sight, since it was useless if he couldn't read his own writing. "Alright, so basically what Stargirl is about is; there's a girl called Suzie, who is love with a guy called Leopold, and um... he doesn't really like her, and then in the end he does." He blinked; he knew that's not what actually happened. He waited for somebody to correct him.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Wendy protested, getting up from her seat. She sprinted to the head of the class room, and pushed Craig away from the spotlight. Craig blinked, and shrugged. Mr. Garrison didn't really mind, he liked watching debates.

"Okay, first of all _Craig_," Wendy said dirtily, putting a lot of expression on Craig's name. "Stargirl's real name isn't Suzie, its Susan Caraway. AND Leo's name isn't Leopold!"

Craig shrugged, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Wendy calmed down, and loosed up a bit, and felt flirty. _That was adorable_, she thought. _And it was really cute how he just gave in._ She glanced away from Craig, her long dark eyelashes covering her gorgeous grey eyes. She felt a tint of pink blush covering her pale face. There was a silence at the front of the class.

"Wendy, you can sit down now," Stan barked, protectively, breaking the silence. He hated to watch Wendy be attracted to other men. Kyle giggled at Stan's over-protectiveness.

"Okay, I think I will," Wendy agreed, checking her forehead for her body temperature. She felt she was getting hot, with something. Her face was blushing a bright scarlet-red, and her stomach began to feel queasy. Craig noticed, and felt a bit flattered. I mean, hey, how many times a day does the most _gorgeous_, popular girl in school get attracted to a mutt like him?

"Woo! Stan! I think you're losing your girlfriend," Cartman said, nudging him in the arm. Cartman winked at Wendy, and mouthed 'call-me.' She scoffed back in disgust. Kyle was secretly smirking the whole time.

"No, I love Stan," Wendy said quietly, and calmly resting her head on her desk. Cartman shook his head in pity.

Craig didn't really care, he had just learned Wendy's name starting today, so he could care less who she _was_ or _wasn't_ in love with. He really needed to pay attention to other kids in his class when being in school with them for five years…

"Alright, um- carrying on," Craig said, glaring playfully at Wendy, she giggled and shrugged back. For some reason, he liked to make Stan jealous after what he had heard from Kyle on the bus. Stan seemed like a complete douche bag, and Craig wanted to get back at him for what he did to Kyle. Craig continued to jabber false information on the book Stargirl. Wendy kept flirtatiously disagreeing with Craig, and helped him off his feet, and basically presented his project for him. Stan tried to impress Wendy time to time, by saying _he_ liked romances too, but she just ignored him, and continued flirting with Craig.

By the time the bell rang to go home, Stan was left into a dirty depression. Craig didn't regret flirting with Wendy, he'd never felt more free.

Clyde, Token and Tweek were all parting home.

"Whoa Craig, since when did you get so horny?" Clyde questioned playfully, winking at Craig. Token and Tweek nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Craig tilted his head innocently, and tried to act clueless.

"Yeah dude! ARGH- I've never seen you so…so...So- attracted towards girls! ACH! Why can't I get chicks?! AGH!" Tweek screamed, pulling out bits of his hair.

Craig rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Heh, I guess I just wanted to have a bit of fun today."

Token scoffed. "It looked like you were trying to steal Stan's girlfriend!"

"Whatever dude," Craig giggled evilly.

"Okay, so Token and I are walking home," Craig stated, gesturing in himself and Token.

Craig nodded slowly, as if he was expecting something.

"ARGH! Craig! Sorry man- URGH- my parents won't let me on the bus anymore. They- worry too much!" Tweek screamed, shaking his head violently.

"Oh…that's okay you guys," Craig said calmly, smiling. "I'll be fine without you guys."

Clyde, Token and Tweek didn't take any offence, and nodded thankfully. They parted directions, and Craig marched into a loud, noisy bus. The first person he was looking for to sit with was Kyle. He saw the green-hat boy, and Kyle had caught Craig's glance.

"Craig!" Kyle shouted, waving at the back of the bus, gesturing Craig to sit with him.

Craig quickly made his way towards Kyle, and they easily squished each other onto the same seat. They were both about the same size, and height. Kyle was a measly inch taller than Craig though.

"Hey dude," Kyle said casually, taking a quick glance at his surroundings. He pulled closer to Craig, and put his mouth as close as he could to Craig's ear. "Do you like Wendy or something?"

"Hm? Wendy? Aw…no!" Craig said, pulling away, shaking his head.

Kyle smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "Well, in class, you looked like you had a strong liking towards her."

"Aw, why does everybody keep saying that? Sure, I flirted with a girl…_once_. That doesn't mean I like her!" Craig huffed.

Kyle blinked. "Oh… well, it was just surprising- I mean, I've never seen you act that way towards a _girl_."

Craig shrugged one shoulder, and an evil smirk was slowly covering his face. His fake grew darker. "Puberty."

Kyle chuckled, and shook his head sarcastically. "Well, if you use your 'puberty' on Wendy again, Stan's gunna beat the shit out of you!"

"Stan?"

"Yeah, he was shooting daggers at you with his eyes! He looked sooo jealous; Wendy was walking all over you!" Kyle blabbered like a 15-year-old girl gossiping.

"Well sor-_ee_," Craig said sarcastically. There was a pause between conversations.

"Hey- Craig?"

"Mm?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Nah, not really…"

"Oh, because I do."

Craig chocked on Kyle's words, and gave him the most dirty, confused look ever. Kyle gave in, and blushed lightly.

"I know, _me_, having a crush," Kyle said. "Sound crazy, doesn't it?"

Craig nodded. "Who is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?"

"You might have a heart attack."

Craig paused for a moment before speaking.

"…Why…is it me?" Craig chocked on his words, and gulped.

"No!" Kyle giggled.

"Who is it then?"

Kyle quickly regretted giving out too much information. He stuttered for a moment. "Look…Craig," Kyle said, looking out the window, shifting uncontrollably through his seat. "Please don't take this personally, but I'll tell you later. I'm half sure I even like this kid. Could I please tell you…later?"

Craig nodded understanding. He showed a little bit of disappointment. "I understand."

Kyle saw Craig's disappointed face, and tried to brighten it up. "But…I could tell you _one_ secret."

"Hm? What's that?" Craig questioned eagerly.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"I tell you a secret, and you tell me one."

"Deal."

Craig and Kyle shook hands.

"I'll go first," Kyle suggested, tapping his lip with his index finger, trying to find a secret to share. His eyes suddenly widened after a while. "I got one! Okay, promise you won't laugh?"

"Mm, I promise."

Kyle took a deep breath, and shut his eyes tight. He began to hesitate. "Cartman kissed me once."

"WHAT?!" Craig fell out of his seat, and stared at Kyle as if he was an alien from planet Marklar (A/N: GET IT?!). He got up, his eyes wide and round.

"HUSH!" Kyle shouted, looking around, to see if anybody had noticed. He put his index finger on Craig's lips to shut him up.

"Why? When?" Craig stammered, like a hot pepper.

"Alright, remember at the end of grade seven, when Cartman and I left randomly in the middle of class?" Kyle asked, keeping Craig on track.

Craig rolled his eyes sarcastically. "How am I supposed to remember days where you skipped school?"

Kyle's eyes lost interest. "Stay with me."

"Carry on!" Craig protested.

"Okay, so Garrison told Cartman and I to bring the attendance report to the office, and Cartman had to go to the washroom," Kyle stammered, and blushed through the memory. "I followed him…" Kyle stopped and looked out the window, his cheeks tainted with red and pink tones.

Craig nodded, moving closer to Kyle. "What happened?"

"He started telling me…" Kyle almost didn't have the heart to say the words. "He told me the translations to his words."

"Pardon?"

"Jew meant 'beautiful', shut up meant 'I love you' and…" Kyle said, and he stopped. He took a deep breath. "And I hate you, meant I want to kiss you."

Craig blinked. "Since when was Cartman so affectionate?"

"I don't know…but, after he told me what those words actually meant, I was mesmerized. I couldn't move. As I stood traumatized, he kissed me. Of course, I couldn't do anything about it, the boy had me pinned to the wall!" Kyle panted, huffing out a large amount of air.

"Does he still love you?" Craig asked, keen for an answer.

"Um, no," Kyle stuttered.

"How do you know that?"

"After he kissed me, I immediately looked away, and told him the truth."

Craig waited.

"I told him I didn't love him," Kyle concluded.

"What did he do?" Craig questioned, curious for an answer from Eric Cartman.

"He started crying." Kyle pleaded, beginning to tear up himself.

That wasn't what Craig had expected. Craig expected that Cartman would have attacked Kyle, or walked away. Henceforth, Craig didn't reply, he just stared at Kyle blankly.

"He told me that the translation was also broken," Kyle said darkly, hanging his head low.

"That's sort of sad." Craig admitted, feeling the slightest bit of pity for Cartman. "I never knew Cartman was like…_that_."

"Hey, what can you expect? Cartman's a quarter bi. His grandpa was a bi, so that makes him a quarter bi." Kyle giggled, added humor to the dark moment.

Craig joined, and chuckled for a moment, but it quickly faded.

"I guess Cartman is just into the people he says he hates," Kyle said, shrugging it off.

This made Craig think. _A lot._

**OMG! What a long read/write! Holy crap… this is like 8 pages! Insane! I hope reading wasn't such a trouble for you, and I wouldn't have minded if you skimmed through it. Long, long reviews aren't necessary, because this was SUCH a long chapter. BUT, reviews ARE necessary. :)**


End file.
